kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Simulation Gamer
|type = Support Robot Rider Form |homeworld = TBA |affiliation = Kamen Rider Snipe |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) TBA (Specials) |image2 = }} The is a naval support robot used by Kamen Rider Snipe, summoned with the Bang Bang Simulations side of the Gashat Gear Dual β. When the Gashat Gear Dual β is used by Snipe, Simulator Gamer can fuse with him to access Simulation Gamer Level 50. Description Simulation Gamer is a small, red, and silver naval ship-themed support robot. He can be combined with Snipe to assume Kamen Rider Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50. History Taiga summons the Simulation Gamer via the Gashat Gear Dual β for the first time transforming into Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 and successfully destroyed Vernier Bugster. Snipe assumed Simulation Gamer Level 50 during his fight with Genm and reclaimed his Bang Bang Shooting Gashat. He assumed it again during his fight with Para-DX and the two were equal in power because their forms are both Level 50. When Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World caused an army of Bugsters to perpetually revive and emerge into the real world, Brave and Snipe shared the Gashat Gear Dual β as they fought back the endless horde while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Brave assumed Fantasy Gamer first before being beaten back, leaving Snipe to endure alone with Simulation Gamer before rejoining him assuming Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon, at which point the horde ultimately dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Stepping in alongside Ex-Aid and Brave to defend the Ride-Players against the Bugsters, Snipe assumed the Simulation Gamer with which he performed the Bang Bang Critical Fire to destroy Aranbura. Reconciling with Nico, Taiga cured her second infection by assuming the Simulation Gamer with which he performed the Bang Bang Critical Fire against Vernier, swiftly destroying the Bugster while earning the affection of the Lovrica Bugster's Lovely Girls. Faced with Para-DX's new Level 99 Perfect Knock Out Gamer, Snipe assumed the Simulation Gamer to engage him only to be easily outmatched before being defeated as his Bang Bang Critical Fire was overcome by the Gashacon Parabragun Gun Mode's Perfect Critical Finish. When the Kamen Riders stepped in to save a Ride-Player from the high tier Bugsters, Snipe Simulation Gamer was pitted against Graphite but found himself beaten back as Graphite had since evolved to Level 99. Facing Graphite again in what was intended to be the final battle against the high tier Bugsters, Snipe was able to hold him off enough to allow Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer to eliminate Lovelica's edge by destroying the Lovely Girls. Ultimately, however, Snipe was effortlessly defeated in an instant alongside all parties when the time-manipulating Kamen Rider Cronus made his appearance. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Users *Kamen Rider Snipe (Ex-Aid Episode 20-23, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 24, 26-29, 32, 35-37, 40, 41, 43, 44, True Ending) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Action Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) **Double Action Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Brave (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Genm **Proto Action Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) **Zombie Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Puzzle Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) **Fighter Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Snipel50.png|Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 Ex-Aid Simulation Gamer.jpg|Ex-Aid Simulation Gamer Level 50 Ex-Aid Double Simulation Gamer XX L.jpg|Ex-Aid XX L Simulation Gamer Ex-Aid Double Simulation Gamer XX R.jpg|Ex-Aid XX R Simulation Gamer Brave Simulation Gamer.jpg|Brave Simulation Gamer Level 50 Genm Simulation Gamer.jpg|Genm Simulation Gamer Level 50 Genm Simulation Zombie Gamer.jpg|Genm Simulation Zombie Gamer Para-DX Simulation Puzzle Gamer.jpg|Para-DX Simulation Puzzle Gamer Para-DX Simulation Fighter Gamer.jpg|Para-DX Simulation Fighter Gamer Level UP Rider Series to be added Gashat Gear Dual β Bang_Bang_Simulation_Gashat.jpg|Bang Bang Simulations Gashat Gear Dual β Finishers * : This finisher has two variations: **Rider Kick: Snipe delivers a powerful kick at the enemy in a bright blue flash. **Rider Shooting ***Snipe aims all the weapons on his armor at the enemy and targets the enemy's weak points, before shooting several powerful bullets at the enemy in a bright blue flash. ***Snipe combines his arm cannons together into one piece that resembles a battleship and charges them with blue energy, before shooting a powerful fireball at the enemy. BBCF Kick.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Kick) Bang Bang Critical Fire prelim.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Shooting - Version 1) (Prelude) Battleship firing.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Shooting - Version 1) (Step 1: Gathering power) Bang Bang Critical Fire targetting.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Shooting - Version 1) (Step 2: Targeting) Bang Bang Critcal Fire firing.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Shooting - Version 1) (Step 3: Firing) Critical FIRE Ver.2 screen.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Shooting - Version 2) (Prelude) Critical FIRE Gunner gathering.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Shooting - Version 2) (Step 1: Gathering power) Critical FIRE shooting.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Shooting - Version 2) (Step 2: Firing) Behind the scenes Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Appearances See Also *Fantasy Gamer References Category:Gamers Category:Support Robots